This invention relates to an automatic palletizing system for automatically loading on a pallet panels which are placed on the discharging conveyor of a continuous pressing machine such as, for example, a transfer press and which have been pressed.
Most of palletizing operations have so far been made manually. In these days requiring reduced press cycle time, however, manual loading of panels on a pallet in an orderly manner has posed a problem in that it is difficult and labour-intensive.